


The Summons

by TLin



Series: The Summons and The Visit [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLin/pseuds/TLin
Summary: Challenge Scenario: T'Pau summons Spock to Vulcan for a proper Vulcan marriage so he can give his clan their long overdue heirs. But marriage would mean that Spock would have to leave the fleet. How does Kirk react to that?





	The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Five years.

When the orders were first given to me, five years seemed like an eternity. But as the final days approach, I find it has been but a blink of an eye.

Wasn't it just yesterday that I, James T. kirk -- the youngest captain in the history of Starfleet -- had been assigned to helm the USS ENTERPRISE on its five year mission?

Just yesterday ... when a brash young captain found he had to prove to his crew that he had _deserved_ this command ... and their respect? A task, I admit to myself now, I accomplished in very short order.

In the past five years, the command crew of this ship has melded into the finest crew in the fleet ... a crew I would hate to see break up, but I know it is inevitable. As they say, all good things must come to an end, eventually.

Just this morning, in my final address to the entire crew prior to our arrival back in Earth orbit, I made it very clear that any crewperson who wished to virtually put their career on hold for the next two years, thereby making themselves available for re-assignment to ENTERPRISE when her refit is complete, would be more than welcome to do so ... though I know few will take me up on it.

And I don't blame them, really ... after all, two years is a very long time to remain Earth-bound. I'll do it, for it will be worth it to get the ENTERPRISE back. I also know that Scotty will be returning, as he is overseeing the refit of the ENTERPRISE, and most likely McCoy, too. But I can only assume that Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, and all the others, will have plans of their own. After all, there is little room for advancement of their careers by their staying here. That is, all except for Spock. Time and time again he has expressed his lack of interest in a command of his own ... I know all it will take is for me to ask, and Spock will stay with me.

~<>~ end personal log ~<>~

I knew this day would come. Ever since my failed marriage to T'Pring, I knew it was inevitable. As the only recognized heir to Sarek, I know it is my duty to continue our line . . . a line that has been unbroken since the time of Surak . . . a line that must endure. Had my uncle Silek had any sons, my unbonded state would not have been an issue . . . but he did not, so it falls to me.

At least I can console myself to the fact that T'Pau waited until the end of this mission to recall me to Vulcan, where I will meet, and be bonded with, the mate she has chosen for me. Strange how I do not even know her name, or anything about her. Of course, is this really any different than the last time, when I met a virtual stranger on the sacred sands of my ancestors?

I tell myself that it is . . . for this time around, we will have time to get to know one another, before the Pon Farr hits me once again.

Pon Farr . . . such thoughts come unbidden to my mind at the idea of it. I had hoped to avoid it all together, and the fact that I did not experience it at an age when other Vulcan males do gave me hope that I would be spared . . . but alas, I was not. The pain and lack of control were beyond anything I had envisioned, and were only exacerbated by T'Pring's demand of a challenge.

The only thing worse than her rejection of me was the knowledge that I had killed Jim, my best friend -- my t'hy'la -- to win her back. Even after I discovered that he was alive, I continued to feel shame for my actions . . . no matter how much he forgave me for them. I should have . . . but life is full of 'should have's' . . . _Kaaidth_. I cannot change the past, and my future, apparently, has been decided for me. We will be returning to Earth in five point three days . . . somehow, I must find the words to tell Jim of T'Pau's summons, and say goodbye.

~<>~ end personal log ~<>~

Spock had been rather quiet for the past two days, and Kirk was beginning to wonder why. He knew Spock had received a private transmission from Vulcan recently, but had no idea what it was about . . . he could only assume Spock's silence was somehow connected, and he would eventually talk about it, when the time was right.

In the meantime, Kirk was making plans . . . after the debriefings and such that the end of a five year mission inevitably demand, he was going to take some well deserved R&R. He had a feeling that six months at his cabin in Garrovick Valley on Alpha Centauri would be just about right . . . tonight, over a friendly game of chess, he would ask Spock to join him. It would be nice to spend the time together, without the pressures of command.

********

Spock arrived at Kirk's quarters at precisely 2100-hours ... as the door opened to let him in, he noted that Kirk was obviously running a bit behind. The sight of his friend and captain, shirtless and damp from the shower, made him somewhat weak in the knees.

The reaction was not a new one to the Vulcan, who had spent the greater part of the past five years hiding his physical attraction to this man, knowing that it was illogical to even think about that possibility. And now, more than ever, he must put such notions from his mind. In two weeks, his resignation would be official, and he would most likely never see Jim Kirk again.

"Spock ... make yourself at home, I'll be right with you," Jim said, as he gestured to the small table in the corner of the room where their chess set was set up. He stepped back into his bedroom, and returned in seconds, pulling his shirt over his head. Spock concentrated in the chess set, trying not to notice the ripple of muscles still visible under the tight t-shirt Jim was wearing instead of his uniform jersey.

He was so preoccupied, he did not notice Jim approach, and jumped slightly when he spoke right next to him, "I know you seldom indulge, but may I offer you some Saurian Brandy? After all, this is a special occasion..." he let the question hang there for a moment, smiling down at Spock.

Spock looked up to see his friend smiling at him, and said, "Yes, thank you," after all, Saurian Brandy was not unpleasant, and it would be the last time he would be able to share a drink with his friend. Kirk poured a generous amount for each of them, then sat across from Spock.

Lifting his glass, he offered a toast, saying, "To a successful mission and our safe return." They clinked their glasses together and sipped the amber liquid. As Spock swallowed the tiny sip, he suppressed a sigh that the spreading warmth nearly elicited from him. It reminded him of the feeling he had each time Jim touched him, if he had not had time to prepare for it... the similarity was somewhat unnerving.

He knew it was customary to offer a reciprocal toast, and knowing what he needed to talk to Jim about this evening, there was only one logical subject. Lifting his glass, he said, "To the future, and all it holds for each of us."

They repeated the ritual, and then Spock sat his glass on the table... two sips were quite enough for him at the moment. There was silence between them for a few heartbeats, then Spock said, "Jim, there is..." He stopped, as he realized Jim, too, had spoken.

"Spock," Jim smiled at the expression he saw on Spock's face. It was very rare for the two of them to try and speak at the same time... they were usually quite more attuned to what the other was doing for that to happen. Realizing that he would finally be hearing what had been preoccupying Spock for the past few days, Kirk said, "After you, Spock."

Now that the time had come, Spock found it difficult to find the best way to start. He sat back and steepled his hands before him, in an effort to focus his thoughts. At last he said, "I have received a summons from T'Pau." He paused, and made eye contact with Jim as he added, "I have submitted my resignation from Starfleet, and will be returning to Vulcan... where I am to be married."

He watched Jim closely, noting the look of shock as he mentioned his resignation; surprise at the mention of marriage. Jim's expression continued to fluctuate, as the full meaning behind Spock's words sank in. It was difficult for Spock to interpret them all, but he was almost certain he saw hurt and anger reflected in those hazel eyes before a feeling of regret settled in.

When Jim had apparently gotten his emotions under control, he said in a rather strained voice, "I guess congratulations are in order. Who is the lucky lady?" There was a bit of incredulity to the question, for as far as he knew, there had been no one in Spock's past whom he would be marrying, nor had there been any opportunity for him to meet someone since his ordeal of a few years ago.

Spock noticed the skepticism, and knew his answer would be less than satisfactory... but he owed it to this man to tell him the truth. "I have been told that she is a good match for me."

"What?!?!?" Kirk was on his feet, suddenly needing to move, or hit something... and moving seemed the better option at the moment. Turning to face his friend, he went on angrily, "Are you trying to tell me that you'll be marrying a total stranger? Why?"

"It is my duty to produce an heir..."

"Don't give me any crap about 'duty'!" He started to pace as he went on, "How _dare_ T'Pau demand you give up your life in Starfleet for a 'duty' to a people who would not accept you for who you are." Stopping to face Spock once again, he continued, "What about your duty to me?"

Spock was now on his feet, as well, and closed the distance between them. Placing his hands on Kirk's shoulders, he said, "Jim, I have served you well these past five years, but as our mission has come to an end, so has my duty to you, as your first officer. If the circumstances had allowed, I would have gladly committed the rest of my life to serving you, in any capacity you desired..."

His words trailed off, as he realized what he was saying and to whom... he had not intended to give so much of his inner thoughts to this man, especially not now. He fought the desire to pull Jim into an embrace, and instead let his hands drop... only to have Jim grab hold of them, and lift them to his lips. "Spock, how can you do this to me?" he asked, as he lightly kissed the backs of them.

Spock's eyes closed, and he sighed as he whispered, "Please... don't." He pulled his hands away, and turned away from the object of his desire... it was too late, he could not give in to the temptation now. He had a duty to perform on Vulcan, and he would not disappoint his family again.

"Why?" There was such anguish in the simple question, and Spock was nearly undone by the sound of it... he had no idea that Jim's feelings for him had been in concert with his own. But it did not matter... a union between them would not have been able to produce the heir he was required to provide, and therefore would never have been approved by T'Pau.

He must make Jim understand the importance of his producing an heir... perhaps then, he would be able to accept the inevitable. "Jim, I have never told you much about my family, or its history." Spock motioned to Jim to take a seat, and did likewise before continuing,"You have met my parents, and T'Pau, who is my aunt. I also have an uncle, Silek. T'Pau has, for reasons I do not know, remained unbonded and childless her entire life. Silek has three daughters, and no sons. As you know, I am the only child of Sarek and Amanda."

"That's all well and good, but..." Jim interrupted, only to be silenced by Spock.

"Please, let me continue." Spock knew what Jim had been about to say, and for the average Vulcan family, it would be quite true... gender made no difference when it came to family lines and inheritance laws... but his was no typical Vulcan family. "Jim, I am the last in my line... the last descendant of Surak. I must produce a son, for our line to continue. Do you understand?"

"I..." Jim sat back in his chair, staring at his friend. He had always known his family was powerful, but had no idea that Spock was of the royal family, or whatever the Vulcans called it. Suddenly, so many things fell into place. "Damn! No wonder your father was so opposed to you joining Starfleet!"

"Yes." Spock was pleased to see that Jim had indeed understood the significance of his words. Perhaps now, he would also accept the decision he had made. "So you see, I have no choice in the matter."

"Yes, I do see why you would think so... but..." and he shook his head, regretting even thinking what he was about to say. "Never mind. You are right, and to try and convince you otherwise would be rather selfish of me, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would," Spock agreed, then lifted his brow as he added, "but I am flattered that you would consider it. Until today, I did not know you had such feelings for me."

"From the moment I met you, I was attracted, but I knew I couldn't force my feelings on you." He leaned forward in his chair, reaching out to take Spock's hand. When Spock took it, he went on, "I had hoped, now that our mission was over, to spend some time with you alone. I was going to invite you to join me at my cabin on Alpha Centauri for a few months of R&R, while awaiting the refit of ENTERPRISE." He gave Spock's hand a gentle squeeze as he said suggestively, "giving us six months, alone in the woods... well, I think you get the picture."

"Yes, I do... and believe me when I say I wish that it could be so." Spock stood, still holding onto Jim's hand, thereby pulling him to his feet as well. They stood face to face. Spock released Jim's hand as their bodies pressed together from chest to thighs. He had not intended such intimate contact when he pulled Jim to his feet ... it startled him, and aroused him, and made him wish for the impossible. Stepping back, he said, "I am sorry," then turned to leave the room before it was too late.

"So am I," Jim said, as he watched the Vulcan walk away. 


End file.
